


Born to make (Hogwarts) History

by LustilyFaust



Series: Geneveon & Lustily's Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Yuri on Ice AU, bingo series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustilyFaust/pseuds/LustilyFaust
Summary: Yuuri on Ice becomes Yuuri at Hogwarts!Poor Victor is frustrated in his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. His tender heart is looking for the passion only a figure flying Yuri can bring!Light, silly, fic where Yuri and Victor meet in an AU





	Born to make (Hogwarts) History

**Author's Note:**

> me and Genvy did a bingo with Yuri on ice to hone our skills.  
> This fic could use A LOT MORE DETAIL  
> but it was just a fun silly thing I wrote.

Feeling frustrated, Victor tossed his nimbus 2000 to the ground. For whatever reason he could not for the life of him concentrate on practise. His team plodded onto the grass around him, their eyes concerned.

“Vic..”

“Lucious you take over. I just can't today.”

Victor shrugged off his arm that reached for his shoulder. Lucius still hoped they would get back together, though months had passed since they broke up. Victor didn't want to deal with another, take me back conversation.

 

He shrugged off his hot shirt and jogged away from the field. Moving always soothed his mind. The thumping of his feet drove a melody into his brain, driving out the frustration he felt. It was his 7th and finally year at Hogwarts, a time to make count, to figure out his future. Most expected him to be the next Quidditch star but he found himself bored by the idea. He had achieved the pinnacle of his skill, nothing he came up with surprised anyone anymore.

 

All the time he once enjoyed, creating the strategy for his team was now just boredom, frustration as he lacked any new ideas. Quidditch just didn’t have the creative expression he yearned for.  He felt completely stifled by his last year, unfortunately all of it seemed to have let itself out on Lucius. Victor wanted to feel bad, but he tended  to lose interest quickly, it was just his way.

 

Huffing he stopped, realizing he was just out of reach of the whomping willow, he only noticed because it was thrashing about. Above it, weaving between its angry branches was a head of black hair blew effortlessly past the blows. The chubby figure sat surprisingly graceful upon its broom as it dove, weaved and spun around the branches. Intrigued, Viktor stopped to watch. He quickly realized the figure was dancing upon its broom. 

 

He had heard of a blooming sport, those that took to their brooms as art, figure flying. Routines, synchronization, Viktor had never really paid attention. The form above him made him wish he had. Something about the boy intrigued him.

 

A loud thump, and the boy was sent tumbling from his broom. Instinctively, Victor caught him with a wave of his wand. Effortlessly he set the boy, a 5th year, down before him. He had seen the pudgy face before, the kid was a prefect but Viktor never had learned his name.

 

“Thanks.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I wasn't, it's why I was there.”

Viktor blinked, uncertain if he had understood the kid.

“You’re a ravenclaw, isn't thinking all you do?”

“Uh well.” the kid blushed.

“don't worry about it, are you okay.. what's your name?”

“Yuuri.” he answered, his lips forming a delightful smile.

 

Viktors fragile heart swooned instantly. Yuri was the most adorable being he had ever lain eyes on, he wanted to do nothing more than dive onto him and pinch his full cheeks. He refrained, not wanting to scare him away

. 

“I”m Viktor.”

“I know.”

“Yeah? You play on the Quidditch team?” he asked, realizing he didn't remember who the members of Ravenclaws team were. He felt slightly embarrassed,  but to be fair they always got stomped into the dirt.

 

“No, but watching you fly made me want to fly, to move through the air as beautifully as you. I figure fly.” he replied, tones of embarassment lacing his words.

 

Viktor eyes nearly bulged from his head, his heart exploded with glee, feeling a sense of himself return. He really was a happy person. He loved to enjoy the pleasure of other people and giving them something to inspire their unmotivated little lives. 

His weeks of frustration had been so hard because he had missed himself. Yuri, that face brought back his wind. The attraction he felt was instantaneous, for this nervous boy who smelled of pork bowls. (and looked like one too)

 

“Can you teach me?” Viktor asked, stars falling from his desperate eyes.

His hands wrapped firmly around Yuris, bringing them to his mouth to kiss. The flesh was warm and shaking. The nervous stutter that fell from his lips, undeniably delicious.

“hmm, what was that?” Viktor prodded, his hand moving to Yuuri’s chin.

He stepped in close, watching the blush rise in contrast to the dark hair.

 

“I'm not very good, but I can teach you what I know.”

 

Viktor jumped with glee, crushing the cushioned body against his own.

“You are amazing pork bowl!”

“pork bowl?”

“Did I say that out loud? You have to know losing a few pounds would help you look more graceful. How about in return for lessons I whip that dad bod into a fab bod!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week into their agreement and Yuuri was crying, begging Viktor to allow him one bite of pork katsu. Viktor was stern, refusing to relent.  He was a tough love couch, with extra love. Every time he had found Yuuri wandering through the Castle he had run after him, his heart bursting with happiness.

 

The boy always seemed less than enthused, Viktor couldn't understand why, jogging was everyone's favorite pass time, wasn't it? He tried bribing Yuuri with spooning cuddles in his head boy chambers, but the only response he ever got was the red face fleeing away from him.

 

His heart felt ever rejected. He had never known anyone to reject his attentions and he was certain Yuuri wasn't totally opposed to them. His hands had reached out and laced Viktors hands around his waist, pulling them mightily close to the sweet spot that hid beneath his robes.

 

Viktor had to tame his dirty mind to prevent himself from becoming a perv to the innocence before him. He settled for nuzzling Yuuri’s ear affectionately,  enticing a yelp in response.

 

All silliness aside, Viktor took to the air, learning the moves he had been taught. His arms swam through the air, his silver locks tossing behind him. His heart felt free, dancing through the happiness warm air and cute boys brought. Eros, love, desire. He felt his theme pulse through his veins, Yuuri’s face stirring them stronger inside.

 

Viktor couldn't shake himself from the feeling. Everytime he laughed, he wanted to pull Yuuri  closer and every time the 5th year retreated from his advances his heart chased harder. In the hidden moments they had spent together, Yuuri had confided in Viktor the truth of his dream. He wanted to win the flyers cup, but had struggled.

 

Viktor knew Yuuri lacked the proper mental fortitude, but watching him, Viktor saw the bloom of a beautiful talent. Yuuri burned with passion, a passion Viktor wanted to sneak to his bed chamber.

 

Panting,Viktor landed. Yuri wide eyed and waiting.

“How do you expect me to accomplish that?”

“By deciding what your Eros is.”

“But..I don't know Viktor, I lack your ability.”

“Listen to me Yuuri, your ability drew me to you.” Viktor smiled, pulling Yuris slimming cheeks into his hands.

“What..” he stuttered, his nerves making their appearance.

“I can fly like that because of you.”

“I'm your Eros.” he asked, breathless

“You're my Eros, let me be yours.” Viktor whispered.

 

Yuuri’s eyes were wide,but his movement was purposeful. He threw himself into Viktor, knocking them backwards. Warm lips engulfed Viktors being, making him feel stationary, though he tumbled hard, the body he loved landing on top.

 

There was nothing else but Yuuri. It didn't matter he hit the broom he had dropped. Yuuri’s lips pressed against him, pulsing with the eager innocence of a first kiss. They pulled away, Yuri smiling down at Viktor.

 

It was an unspoken truth between them.  Yuuri needed Viktor and Viktor needed him. They danced through the sky, through the angry branches of the whomping willow, so like the angry arms of the world that wanted to wrip them apart. 

Instead they stoared between them, dancing upon the heart of the other. They weaved in unison, always finding each again  when  the branches swung  between. 

Their routine as perfect as their love, each of them holding to the dream they  held so deeply, they were born to make history. (but mostly love, in Viktors headboy chambers.) 


End file.
